


You're Late.

by jadednae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadednae/pseuds/jadednae
Summary: Hermione is late for dinner and Narcissa should know why.





	You're Late.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I haven't forgotten my other story don't worry but this idea had popped up in my head one day and decided to write it since I love domestic Cissamione. Anyways enjoy this little one shot!

Loud giggling could be heard throughout the manor. It’s a usual occurrence in the Granger house, with two children in the house, both 10 and 11. Olliver, 10, and Lily, 11. Giggling always usually followed by fast footsteps and a crash.

“Lily, Ollie! Get down here! Your mum will be home soon for supper.”

“Coming Mum!”

“Coming!”

Narcissa Black-Granger began placing the plates around the table, for her two kids and wife.

It had been 12 years since the defeat of the Dark Lord. 10 since Narcissa and Hermione tied the knot. The pure-blood told her wife shortly after finding out that Hermione was pregnant that she would ‘never have a child out of wedlock, and it’s only tradition sweetheart.’

They married just a month before their daughter Lily was born. A year later Narcissa realized while getting ready that she had grown wider around the waist. She had been pregnant.

“What’s for dinner mum?”

“Chicken and potato smiles. And you two better eat it all this time.”

She sat down on her usual side of the table, Olliver and Lily on the other side. Usually, her wife sat next to her. Little touches and joking here and there under the table.

“Where is your mother?”

“Running late maybe.”

“Never usually this late. Hurry up and finish your supper because it’s off to bed early tonight.”

*groans*

“Don’t give me that, you both have to get up early to catch the train tomorrow. You need to be well rested before sorting tomorrow.”

“But mum what if we get sorted in different houses?” Olliver, her youngest, a spitting image of Draco, but with Hermione’s brown eyes. Lily had curly black and brown hair with bright blue eyes, looking almost like her Aunt Bella.

“Then you are in different houses. It won’t be any different than at home, other than you won’t have to share a bathroom.”

Lily looked at her mother in a bit of sadness, pushing her food around in the plate. “Mum, what if we get Slytherin and Gryffindor? What if we get opposite houses?”

“Me and your mother make it work. We have for over a decade. So what if you get opposing houses? You can pick on each other just as much as you do at home and then sit together at meals. Nothing has to change.”

Narcissa smiled as her two children looked at each other and elbowed one another. She stood and began to collect their empty plates.

“Now up to bed.”

“But what about mum?” Olliver took his jacket from the chair and started to follow his sister up the stairs.

“Oh, she’ll be in trouble too if she doesn’t get here and to bed either. Now come on.”

“Ew.” Both Grangers immediately take to their rooms just as the front door closes.

Narcissa turned back to the table and continued collecting the dinner plates, Hermione’s included. Normally she would leave it to their house elf, Poppy, but she had already let the little elf have the night off, as she wanted the night to be just the family. Hermione would have to really work for it tonight.

“Narcissa?”

Hermione followed the sound of running water in the kitchen, there she saw the love of her life. The blonde seemed more beautiful today than before, even just dressed in muggle clothing, albeit high fashioned muggle clothes.

“Narcissa?”

Not turning around, she just sighed. “Your dinner is cold and the kids have already gone up to bed.”

“I’m sorry, love. I know I’m late--.”

“At least one of us knew.”

Hermione softly grabbed her wife, to stop her from leaving the room, she hugged the older woman from behind and rested her chin on Narcissa’s shoulder. “Would you like to know why I was late?”

“Not particularly.”

“I was at the doctor's today.”

Suddenly less upset, and more intrigued, Narcissa turned to face her lover. “Is everything alright? Are you okay?”

“Yes, love I’m fine, more than fine actually. The baby and I are just fine.”

_ What? _ “I-I’m sorry did you just say baby?”

She nodded. “Confirmed it today. I’m already a month and a half along.”

“You’re serious?”

Another nod.

“But how? When?”

“Clearly you know how by now, and I believe when we used that muggle toy I had shown you.”

Narcissa blushed a deep red. “Yes, I remember that very well. Oh, my love. We are going to have another child.” She cupped Hermione’s face in her hands and pulled her in for a tender kiss, nipping her bottom lip after. “Lord, I’m going to be a mother again and I already have a grandchild.”

“We should have Draco and Astoria over soon to tell them the good news.”

“Yes but for now we need to get to bed… TO SLEEP. Our children have to get to the train on time tomorrow.”

0000

Hermione sat legs crossed on the couch in the study, Narcissa lay next to her, hand rested on her stomach, just as an owl flew in through the window.

The blonde sat up and watched as her wife opened and read the letter. “Well?”

“We have a Lily is now a proud member of house Slytherin and Olliver, a brave house Gryffindor.”

“We are going to have such a full house during holidays, aren’t we?” Narcissa began rubbing her unborn child again.

The brunette just giggled. “That we will, my love. That we will.”


End file.
